Cost of Living
by astronomyluvr
Summary: Takes place after Bleed Red. Grace is a member of the taskforce. What happens when she suddenly finds herself with a stalker? Who is he and what does he want? Rated as safely as I can for rape scenes.


_Cost of Living_

_AN: This fic contains rape scenes. If this is not your cup of tea, please leave this page immediately. This is your only warning._

The morning sunlight drove away any other thoughts of trying to get back to sleep. Groaning in annoyance, the young woman got out of bed, completely at ease with her lack of clothing before grabbing a swim suit cover and making her way to the shower to prepare for the day. Turning the water to a comfortable temperature, she quickly washed up and dressed in a pair of deep grey, light-weight dress pants and a patterned white tank top. Grabbing a malasadas for her breakfast, she busily clipped her badge and her holster to her belt before grabbing her car keys and heading out the front door.

The engine started with a purr on the first try. Turning out of the driveway, her phone rang an adventurous tune that she briefly considered changing, shaking that thought away. It was the only way to tell when work was calling or when it was one of her friends. Still, she answered, keying the blue tooth to activate.

"Williams," she spoke, switching on the turn signal to enter another lane.

"Grace, where are you? We have a case," the familiar voice of her uncle sounded from the device she wore on her ear.

"I just left home, anakala. I'm probably fifteen minutes away from the office," Grace Williams, daughter of one of the late members of Five-0, replied. Born a haole, she had spent most of her life on the islands of Hawaii, switching between two homes since her father and her mother had divorced before they both moved here. She had always wanted to follow in her father's footsteps, despite what her mother had said about her father, but had never spoken a word about it until she was ready to go off to college, long after her mother had been killed. Her decision had caused her father a slight pause, but he had hugged her tightly and wished her well before she left.

She remembered her graduation ceremony from the police academy, and when she received her Five-0 badge on that same day. The sight of the four original members on the stage had made her catch her breath, reminding her of days gone by, back when her father was still alive, back when the entire four person team was taking names and kicking ass.

But things had changed over the years. Chin Ho Kelly had long since retired from the task force, only to return if a pair of fresh eyes was needed, his cousin, Kono Kalakaua, stepping up to be his replacement as computer expert and point woman on raids. Steve McGarrett still remained the head of the task force that Governor Patricia Jameson had long ago created, only he was confined to the office mostly because of a knee injury, unless she was pressured into driving him to certain areas within the city limits, but she didn't mind that particular task. Her father, Danny Williams, known as the man who often reminded his partner about the rules and regulations of police work, had been killed in the line of duty four years after giving his daughter her badge. The funeral had been one of the biggest she had ever seen, with a turnout of at least a couple hundred of people, most of them from the police force. Danny's badge and his uniform hung in a special case in the family room, reminding her every day of the great things he had done while he was alive.

"Come pick me up and I'll tell you what we have so far," McGarrett told her and hung up. Sadly, Grace's uncle had never been one for staying on the phone for too long, so it often resulted in her taking trips down to his house to speak to him, especially when she was in school, getting her degree in criminal justice. Heaving a slight sigh, she made her way to the offices, or the Palace, as the building was often called, mentally steeling herself for another case.

McGarrett was waiting for her on the front steps, his cane in hand. Tall with greying hair, the man made an impressive figure, especially when he brought out his SEAL uniform for ceremonial purposes. He hurried to the car, his limp hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it, and slid into the passenger seat with disgust-he hated being the passenger when for years it was he who was driving the Camaro that belonged to Danny Williams. With short sentences, he informed his former partner's daughter where to go, clinging to the dash and suicide handle just like Danny used to do when he drove.

"Where did you learn to drive, Gracie?" he asked when they arrived at the beachside bar, just like every other time Grace was behind the wheel and when he was the passenger in the vehicle.

"From Danno," she easily replied, knowing that he knew who had taught her to drive. "And you, anakala."

The body was just on the edge of the surf, waves from the ocean erasing evidence every time one crashed ashore. Mutilated almost beyond belief, the corpse was undoubtedly that of a man, judging from the few parts that hadn't been nibbled on by sea creatures. Time of death wouldn't be determined until a thorough autopsy had been conducted, but cause of death was pretty damned obvious. The head was missing at the juncture where the neck met the shoulders, and as the on-site coroner pointed out, there had been evidence of blood still flowing then the head was removed from the body.

"What do you think? Taking a trophy or a plain way of killing?" Kono asked from where she stood taking pictures while instructing a newbie on how to take pictures that were clear enough for near perfect forensics.

"I'll take all of the above for a thousand, Alex," McGarrett replied, smiling when his subordinate glared at him. Grimacing as his knee crack alarmingly when he crouched by the body, his gloved hands ghosted over pale flesh, pointing out small things that were on the skin that the fish never touched, having picked up the forensics of the trade along the years. "Look at how the skin is discoloured here, and how there's evidence of a fresh burn. His fingers are broken and his clavicle looks wrong."

Grace edged closer, taking mental notes of the injuries her uncle was busily pointing out. While no coroner, he had seen his fair share of injuries when he had been active military, so his expertise in those areas was always welcome, considering at how inexperienced the upcoming coroner was. Max Bergman was finally retiring from the morgue, and his loss would be felt around the department. The man he had chosen to replace him was every bit as unique as Max was, but he wasn't quite ready yet to take charge.

"Kono, can you get whatever that is sticking out of his larynx?" Grace asked, her sharp eyes catching sight of something that didn't seem right with the decapitation. With her direction, her aunt pulled a rolled up strip of paper from the exposed larynx.

"What is that?" Bergman, who had been paying attention to the familiar interaction of the team, questioned as he accepted his tweezers back. Uncomfortable outside of the morgue, the older man couldn't wait until he was back in the cold air of autopsy with his piano and other such eccentric comforts.

Unrolling the paper, Kono shared a wide-eyed look with her boss before looking at Grace. "He's after you, Gracie," she whispered, showing the young woman what had been in the dead man's neck.

It was a picture of Grace as she knelt by her father's grave, eyes bright as she was frozen in time, running a hand over the granite marker that told her where her father lay buried. Beneath the picture, written in black marker were two words that froze her blood and stole the warmth from her body.

_I'm waiting._

Not even an hour after discovering the picture and its chilling note, Grace had been hustled off to the Palace with an escort that consisted of her fellow members from Five-0 and a squad car.

"God damn it!" she raged as she paced the confines of her office, the same that had belonged to her father-it was a running theme that anything that had once belonged to the New Jersey cop would fall to his daughter. "I won't let this asshole dictate my life. Do you understand that? Just because he seems to want me, I won't put my life on hold because of him. I am not leaving home for who knows how long because of some brain damaged, lowlife asshole!"

"Grace, do you hear what we're trying to say? We just want you to stay safe from him as a precaution until we can get a better read on this person, okay?" Henry Cho, one of the other members of the police academy to have been given the Five-0 taskforce badge at the same ceremony when Grace had been given hers, pleaded. The man was a prodigy child, having been educated in profiling ever since he was a child-his parents were a profiler and a psychologist-and he had always dreamed of helping others in need, which wasn't what his mother had planned for him.

Grace sighed, taking a seat in the chair and burying her head in her hands. "I know that you want to keep me safe, but can't you understand that I can take care of myself? I practically lived with my uncle for most of my years growing up, and my father was adamant for me to learn so many methods of self defense and fighting techniques-hell, he let McGarrett train me, too, and we all know how he felt about his partner," she said.

"I know how you feel, sweetheart, but we want you to believe that you don't have to go through this alone. If something happened to you, I'm sure that Danno would rise from the grave and come and haunt my ass for the rest of my days," McGarrett told the young woman, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Though he had always shown annoyance at Danny's rants and raving about safety and back-up, he had truly loved the attention he was getting as he had never had it growing up from his father after his mother had been killed. So when the man he considered a brother laid into him after each reckless stunt, he had taken the words to heart, but he still acted out with his unusual interrogation techniques just to feel accepted by his impromptu family, and he wouldn't be surprised if the man did come back to haunt him if Grace did come to harm.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Grace asked in a quiet voice that reminded Steve and Kono of her pre-teen days.

"Move in with me, sweetheart. Your old room is still ready for you, so all you have to do is bring some stuff from your place," Steve cupped his niece's chin in his large hand, forcing her eyes to meet his, to read what their blue depths shouted at her.

"Okay," Grace conceded and allowed herself to be governed by the rules that other people made to ensure her safety. It wasn't that she didn't mind the rules already in place, especially when she was the one on protection detail, but she hated to be the one who had to be restricted from her normal routine.

Kono got everything ready for the younger woman, including copies of the little amount of jewellery Grace allowed herself to wear, but these copies held imbedded GPS tracking chips inside, ready to be activated at a moment's notice should she disappear off of the grid if this person was really after the young Williams. There was even a small camera imbedded inside a beautiful necklace that Danny had gotten for his daughter just months before he was killed. With a look, Kono wished that their little Grace would be fine in this upcoming battle.

"He was here!" McGarrett growled dangerously as he read through the note that had been pinned to Grace's front door. He burned the words and the image in his mind before throwing it to a nearby forensics technician.

Grace was once again captured in still photography as she and her colleagues walked into the Palace, smiling and joking. This time, a red circle had been drawn around her head, and the words, written in large, capitalized letters that had been quickly slashed down, promised a world full of hurt and infatuation.

_You'll beg for me to help you._

Pale faced, Grace sat in the front seat of a squad car, trying to comprehend why someone was targeting her. What had she done? Had she smiled politely at the wrong person? Was someone she had helped to put away come back to haunt her? Slowly allowing her analytical mind to come to the fore, she mentally catalogued every stranger and perpetrator she had ever seen or met from her start in the task force, doing her best to come up with a list of suspects. Unfortunately, she couldn't even think of a single person who would go to such lengths to get her attention, especially in this manner. Jumping when someone laid a hand on her shoulder, she turned to face Chin, and gave a shaky smile at the older man.

"Anakala Chin," she whispered, accepting the hug he offered every time they saw each other, taking in the unique smell of gunpowder and engine grease from his motorcycle and the brand of soap he used. The smell often comforted her, and she knew every smell that belonged to her father's teammates-from the simple delicate floral and sea spray mixed with gunpowder that was Kono to the sharp tang of explosives, barbeque smoke and Old Spice that spoke of McGarrett.

"Gracie," the man greeted quietly. "How are you holding up, kaikamihine?"

"It's hard, Chin. Why is this guy targeting me? What did I do to him?" she whispered into the crook of his neck. "I'm scared."

Chin pulled away from his unofficial niece, looking her sternly in the eye. "You're stronger than that, Gracie. All this suspect is doing is trying to throw you off your game, to make you so scared that he wins. Now, you've got you team and the rest of the ohana on the islands backing you up. Kamekona has his son and other contacts asking questions and spreading information nets around Oahu, so we should be hearing something soon from them."

Grace smiled at the mention of the overweight native. The man always had a smile and a free shave ice for his little haole girl, and his wife's family was just as friendly as he was, and just as protective and fierce as the task force. She had nearly giggled herself into a coma when he had approached her, almost wriggling like a puppy-he was so excited-and when he told her that he had found the woman of his dreams, she had congratulated him, and offered to pay for a shave ice. Kamekona had snapped out of his daze at the comment and had scolded her for trying to buy something from one of his vast food chains; instead offering to make two giant bowls of the flavoured ice covered ice cream, with all of the helpings. Grace had never felt so stuffed before, and the sugar high had annoyed her teammates so much that they had locked her in her office, leaving her to run out of energy on her own, but they had made sure that they had some video for future blackmail.

"If you see him, thank Kamekona for me, okay? I have a feeling that I won't be able to take a step outside without having Steve or anyone else right beside me, or even chained to me," Grace gave a small laugh at the thought of being chained to Kono as she went to surf.

"You'll be able to tell him yourself, Gracie. He's arranged for a protection detail for you of his very own, and he's taken one of the shifts, well, half a shift," Chin laughed at the indignant face Grace pulled off.

"Son of a…!" Grace swore, and was cut off before she even finished cursing.

"No swearing, Grace," Steve said as he walked up, nodding to his former teammate.

"Steve, I'm old enough to say what I want. Weren't you allowed to curse in the Army?" she asked sweetly, knowing what he would say, and mocking him when he replied.

"I was in the Navy, Gracie, not the Army. You and your father are too similar in so many ways," McGarrett grumped, crossing his arms and pouting like a three year old complete with watery eyes, smiling himself when the others burst out into laughter. "I spoke to the HPD, and you're cleared to get some of your things from here, and then we can leave. I don't want to spend any more time here than we have to, considering this nut-job has been here and was waiting for you."

Nodding, Grace entered her house and packed up a large duffel full of clothes and a few personal effects, including her toiletries. Once done, she placed the bags in the back seat and drove to her uncle's house, which was still the place she used to visit as a kid, the one that had belonged to his father, Jack McGarrett, and conveniently placed by the beach for a long morning swim.

They hadn't closed the case of the floater or why there was a man stalking Grace. The stalker had left a few other notes and pictures addressed to the young woman, but things seemed to have calmed down over the following days. So, while they still worked around Grace's protection schedule, they closed up two more cases in the span of a week before calling it quits for the weekend.

Waving goodbye to Kono, Grace got in the car and drove back to her uncle's house as Steve grabbed a quick cat nap in the much hated passenger seat. As she contemplated turning on the radio, something caught Grace's attention out of the corner of her eye. Trying to twist the wheel in time, she felt the harsh jolt as the car collided with the blue panel van. Dazed, she noted that there was no driver in the other vehicle and that Steve had smacked his head against the dash, leaving a trail of blood to trickle down his face. His eyes were closed, indicating that he was unconscious and wasn't bound to wake up in the next few minutes. Hands grabbed her from the open window, tugging her free from the confines of the wreck. Struggling to get to her feet in order to try and help her uncle, Grace realized that this wasn't a concerned passer-by, that whoever was holding her was taking her away from her protection detail.

"No," she moaned, unable to make a louder sound, reaching for McGarrett as he got progressively farther and farther away. Things soon went black as she was tossed into another van, her hands and feet tied so that she couldn't escape. Swiftly, she was gagged and blindfolded, leaving her helpless in her captor's hands. Unable to do anything to allow her to escape, she lost consciousness, unaware of where she was being driven to.

Minutes later, McGarrett woke up as the first responders arrived on scene. Groggily taking a quick look around, he realized that Grace wasn't in the car with him, and his stomach dropped down to his feet when he was told that he was the only one found at the scene of the accident. Ordering the shaken patrol officer to call all of the members of the Five-0 task force, he allowed paramedics to check him over, refusing to go to the hospital.

"Steve!" Kono shouted as she ducked away from a police officer trying to control the growing crowd. "What happened? Where's Grace?"

"Bastard took her," McGarrett growled, shaking off the lingering paramedic, grabbing his cane. He followed his oldest subordinate to her car where the other members where gathered, including the aging Kamekona and a few of his best people. He explained all that he knew to everyone, ordering them to meet at the offices to review traffic cameras and to go over every last clue that they had. There would be no rest for anyone until they got Grace back where she belonged and her stalker either dead or in jail.

Waking up was not a pleasant experience. Grace was sure that she had a minor concussion and that she must have twisted something in her neck or maybe that was just the whiplash she had experienced from the crash. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of a foreign ceiling-it wasn't her place, her uncle's or the hospital that was for sure. Managing to contain her nausea, she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed she found herself on, her ears hearing the gentle clink of chain links rattling. Looking down, she found that one of her ankles was chained to the bed. Not liking what her mind was coming up with, she frowned, and plucked the silk teddy she was dressed in between her fingers with distaste and horror. Then it hit her-her stalker wasn't just a stalker, he was a sexual sadist, the type who fixated on one person that they thought of as theirs.

"Motherfucker!" the word exploded from her mouth as her anger grew. "Where the hell are you, you son of a bitch!" With no one around to curb her language, she spewed out every curse she knew in English and moved on to more abstract languages, including pidgin, Mandarin and Arabic. It was a lengthy list, and she soon tired herself out and curled up into a ball, sobbing her heart out for fear of never seeing her ohana again.

She didn't know how long she had dozed on the bed, but the sound of a door opening startled her into an erect defensive position. Dark eyes glared at her captor, taking in every detail she could so that she could describe the bastard should she escape.

He was tall, but shorter than McGarrett, his light hair shoulder length, and tied back out of his face. He carried himself with confidence, and when he looked up from the tray of food he was holding, she noticed his eyes were a dark hazel. He wasn't a native Hawaiian, but a couple descendants away, a man of mixed races. When he placed the tray on a nearby side table, Grace noticed that all he was wearing was a pair of boxer shorts, and that he was slightly aroused.

"Sit down," he ordered, easily dodging the blow she launched at him when he neared her to enforce his wishes. He sat her in an armless chair, binding her hands behind the back, brushing her hair behind her ears. He fed her some mango and other fruits, fondling her on occasion, especially when some of the food fell from her mouth, so she did her best to not drop anything.

Once he finished, he started to brush her hair, placing her wriggling form in between her legs as he sat on the bed. Grace never did notice when he injected her with a sedative, but she sure felt the effects fast enough. It was only enough to put her partially under and he wrestled on a type of corset on her upper body, trapping her arms in front of her in the classic position that they used to portray dead people on T.V. He kissed her, forcing his tongue past her lips and leaving her on the bed while he went around and prepared for bed himself. He forced her to snuggle up against his body and covered them with silk sheets, hugging her close as he fell asleep. Grace, having no other alternative, followed him shortly into the arms of Morpheus.

Morning didn't come around fast enough. Grace was awake just before the first rays on sunlight hit her face. She hadn't had a restful night and the teddy had slipped up her legs as she was sleeping. With her arms trapped, she couldn't fix it, and she wasn't really looking forward to having her captor taking a look. A sudden shifting beside her told her that the man was waking up, his hand running up her leg.

"Morning, baby," he whispered in her ear, his hand taking a turn and heading south on her body to touch her curls.

Unnerved, Grace rolled out of the bed, landing hard on her side. She glared when the bastard looked at over the edge of the bed, his expression annoyed. He slid out from under the covers and stretched, removing the corset from Grace's body and placing her in the same chair that she had been in the night before. She could hear him rummaging through something outside of the room, whistling a cheery tune. He soon reappeared with another tray, and repeated last night's performance of feeding her and fondling. He left her alone again, and more rummaging could be heard through yet another doorway, opposite of what she assumed where the kitchen would be. This time, it was taking him longer and then running water could be heard.

When he reappeared, his hands were behind his back, hiding something from her view. He made his way behind her and then whipped a ball-gag in her mouth, securing it before she could scream. He sedated her again, carrying her past the doorway he came from and placing her limp body in a large tub after freeing her leg from the chain that kept her tied to the bed. He removed the teddy and touched her breasts tenderly, leaning down to suck on a nipple before he tied her down using specially designed cuffs that were built into the tub. Soon, there was enough warm water to wash her with, and he took his time, not caring as the sedative ran its course, leaving her struggling.

The doorbell rang, and Grace exhaled in relief when he tormentor grabbed a robe and exited the bathroom. Muffled words could be heard, but she couldn't exactly make out what was being said, and then she could hear him come back. Once in the bathroom, he didn't head straight to the tub, but he set up a tripod in the corner, aiming a video camera in her direction so that everything was in view of the camera lens. Slipping his naked body into the water, he engaged in foreplay for hours and Grace sobbed for the entire duration of her assault.

Steve and Kono stood around the SMART table, going through a list of every person they had ever sent to lock-up, running each name and their associates through their database, trying to come up with a lead to help them find Grace. So far, they weren't finding anything, and some of these people had died in prison riots at Halawa Correctional.

Wincing as his head throbbed to the beat of an unheard heavy metal band; McGarrett turned around and headed for his office, looking for some Tylenol to ease the pain.

"Go home, brah," Chin Ho Kelly's voice came from behind him. "You were in an accident today, and you need to take it easy if we're going to find Grace. We'll need you at one hundred percent when we find this bastard."

Unused to hearing the other man swear, McGarrett sighed in frustration, gripping his hair with a hand. "I know, Chin, but I won't be able to sleep if I go home. I keep thinking of Grace and what's happening to her," he said, turning to look him in the eye. "I need to be here to help everyone to find her."

"She'll understand if you take the rest of the day to rest up. Besides, you have the rest of us running what few leads we have and talking to contacts, among other things. Go home, get something to eat and rest up. We'll handle things today," Chin shoved the man out of his office and to the banks of elevators.

"Okay," Steve pressed the button for the elevator, glaring when one of Kamekona's men followed him to the metal box. It was enough for the younger man to back off, and Steve drove himself home. He spent some time choking down a little bit of food before showering off and heading off to bed.

What would Danny think of him, leaving Grace to the mercies of the man who had her? His stomach roiled at the thought and he forced his mind into silence in order to try and get some shut eye, knowing that Chin was right. He needed to be at a hundred percent physically and mentally in order to get his niece back safe and sound. With happy thoughts of getting Grace back, he fell asleep, unaware of the slight shimmering form in the corner of his room, watching him, forgiving him even though there was nothing that McGarrett could have done today to keep Grace safe.

Dressed a true replica corset and with her hands bound in front of her, Grace glared at her captor. He had introduced himself as David, giving her no last name to work with. After washing her and the foreplay, he had dressed her in an evening gown, one with a tight corset top, and had danced with her for another hour. Now, her feet were killing her because of the tall stiletto heels he had put on her feet. So, here she was, sitting on an ottoman while he puttered around the room, pulling things from dresser drawers, things that were making her nervous.

"Ready, baby?" he asked, taking his time stripping her of the gown she wore, carrying her to the bad and laying her on top of the sheets, tying her hands to the head board with leather hand cuffs. Her legs were bent at the knee and tied down with something similar. He placed multiple pillows under her head so she could see what he would be doing, not removing the ball-gag-he preferred it if she was quiet, at least for now. "You'll love this."

Slipping out of his shorts and boxers, David placed a condom on his manhood, standing in full view of Grace. She watched him with large, fearful eyes as she bucked; trying to escape from what she knew was coming. He could hear her breath catch when she saw him placing a dildo inside him, strapping it on, and settling himself between her legs, smiling when he saw her eyes take him all in. Oh, how he would please her, make the woman his little Gracie, his very own bitch who would pleasure him when he demanded her to. But first, he had to prove who was boss around here.

"You and me, baby, are going to have some fun," he smiled and climbed completely on her, enjoying the sensation as she squirmed and wriggled under him. Large hands held her at the hip as he took his time penetrating her, moaning as his dildo pressed against his prostate. He took her as fast as he could, kissing Grace over her body as they synced up. It wasn't long until they came, Grace having needed the release for a while from his fingers finding her sensitive spots. Collapsing on top of the woman, David waited until her could feel his manhood spring back to life, her slick walls helping him along. This time, he took her slowly, drawing everything out so that she would beg to him for it to end. When he released for a second time, he withdrew, slipping the condom off and tossing it into a waste basket.

Grace sputtered as the ball-gag was removed from her face, groaning as he engaged in one-sided foreplay. She was so tired, eyes closing as David ran his hands along her body again. Instead, she fell asleep; unaware that the man was dressing her again, using another teddy that was skin tight. She never even realized that he was placing a stylized collar around her neck, dreaming of her father as they frolicked in the waves at her uncle's house.

Hours later, Grace woke up and found herself sitting in the chair. She felt horribly sore, and when the memories returned to her, she let out a sob, wondering who would accept her now that she was damaged. "You son of a bitch," she hissed at David when he entered the room. "Stay away from me."

David frowned. This wasn't how she was supposed to react after their bout of love making. "Get on the bed," he told her, gripping her arm with nearly enough force to bruise it as he threw her there. He forced her on her stomach, putting a doubled-up pillow under her. Pulling back and for-going any condom, he raped her, slapping any piece of exposed flesh until he released. Withdrawing from her shuddering form, he went to a drawer and rummaged around until he found a face mask and earplugs.

Grace was unable to fight back when he blocked her ears and secured the mask around her face. She couldn't see or hear what was going on around her, but she could still breathe and move her mouth until she felt the familiar shape of the ball-gag forced between her teeth. Her skin tingled in the cool air, and it told her that she probably wasn't going to be dressed for a while.

Hanging up the phone, McGarrett heaved a heavy sigh. There had been nothing found at the scene of the crash so far, and he was starting to lose hope. Grace had been missing for forty five hours, nearly two days, and no one had a clue as to where she was. Every person that they had talked to couldn't tell them anything, and that included all the people she helped to put away.

"Steve!" Kono's voice carried well, and this time it held a tinge of excitement. "I found something."

The entire team ran to the SMART table workstation, silently watching as she pulled up a video point of view. "I found this CCTV angle down the street where Grace lives. I figured that if someone was stalking her, well they would have to watch her near her home, and since he left a note at her place…" letting those words hang in the air, she played the video, fast forwarding to specific points. A few more keystrokes brought up the image of a young man in his thirties leaving Grace's house after pining something to the door, Pulling up an enhance still image, Kono placed it on one of the flat screens surrounding the room.

Steve studied the image of the fair haired man with dark, tawny eyes, committing every detail to his memory that he could. "Who is he?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have put out BOLOs and I alerted every transport system on the islands. If we're lucky, we'll get a hit soon, and if not, I'll put in a call to the new stations tonight so that they have his image for the morning news," Kono replied.

"Good work," Steve told the younger woman, taking a print out of the man. There was something about the suspect that bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Tossing the picture on his desk, he sat down and tried to work out what was jumping out at him. He gave up hours later, heading home to try and sleep, unaware of the van following him until he felt a needle slip into his skin when he was opening his front door. The darkness hit him quickly and he never felt his arms being bound behind him or the cool metal of the floor of the van.

When Grace woke up, she found herself still unable to move, but she could immediately tell that she had been bound in an odd position, probably what David found provocative. There was something wrapped around her waist, and as she concentrated with her fuzzy mind she could feel something inside her, not moving. The mask was still on, but the ear plugs had been removed. Shifting ever so slightly, she realized that she had been dressed in some type of rubber suit and that it left her entire backside open. Her breathing quickened and then the bed dipped beside her.

"Are you ready to entertain a guest, baby?" David's voice asked her, slipping her onto a frame of some sort that she hadn't realized was there, leaving her on her stomach. He spread her legs open, tying them to something and leaving her open. His hand slipped under the rubber and down to her front, searching for something.

Grace jumped when the still object in her started vibrating. Now that it was moving, she could really tell that it was large and that she found herself needing more, if only to get rid of it. Her body started to gyrate against the frame she was on, trying to get some relief, half of her mind listening in on some conversation David was having.

"See how she wants me? It's because she loves me, and doesn't need you in her life anymore. Do you understand, McGarrett? She loves me and I love her," David was saying, punctuating his words with his fists. A door slammed closed nearby and then David was leaning over her back, running his fingers over bared flesh. "Say that you love me." He whispered in her ear, removing the ball-gag from her face.

"No," Grace shouted out with a hoarse voice, whimpering when fingers pushed in through her rear. As he kept demanding, she kept refusing him, even as he turned the vibrator up and as he forced her to suck him.

"If you can't see how you really feel about me, I'll leave you here for the day," David threatened, his footsteps leading away from the bed and out of the room for what seemed like hours. He returned after thirty minutes and turned the vibrator down before he entered her violently from the back, leaving a trail of blood and semen when he was finished. Removing the suit from Grace's body, he took out the vibrator and forced himself on her again, this time earning her cooperation when he told her who his guest was.

McGarrett ground his teeth when he realized what this bastard was doing to his partner's daughter. He could hear her cries as she was raped multiple times, even as she fell into submission when his life was threatened. Twisting his wrist in the small amount of slack he had made in the duct tape that bound his wrists behind his back, he activated the hidden GPS in his watch, knowing that it was now sending a signal to the other members of Five-0 and that they would be scrambling to his position within minutes of tracking him down.

An hour later, the front door opened silently, revealing Kono's worried face when the door was completely opened and leaning against the wall. Entering quietly, she freed her boss as more than just the Five-0 team snuck in behind her in combat crouches. He was handed a vest and a weapon upon his demand and motioned for everyone to follow him. He led them to the bedroom door, indicating that this was the spot he thought Grace was. At this point the entire team could hear the grunting and sobbing, and they knew what was happening. Henry Cho was shooed out to make a quick call for an ambulance and patrol cars. When the young man returned, Steve kicked the door in, despite the pain in his knees, weapon armed and at the ready.

Grace had long ago stopped trying to prevent David from taking her by force. Instead, she lay as still as possible, hoping that things would end soon. Just as she was thinking of making a break for it-she was tired of all of the things happening to her over the last couple of days-the door was kicked open and she smiled her first real smile in days as her team and members of Kamekona's family rushed the room, pulling David off of her.

"Get this son of a bitch out of here! Use some force if necessary, but don't let it show," Steve ordered. "Kono, find something clean to wrap Grace in until the ambulance gets here. Henry, please go out with the others and make sure that cooler heads prevail so that we don't have a dead body on our hands. I want to see this bastard rot in Halawa as someone else's bitch."

Grace smiled trough her tears as her uncle slowly approached her once her aunt had given her a clean sheet to hide her body with. Instead, she leapt into his arms, crying and hugging him like there was no tomorrow. "Thank you," she told him over and over. When she was led out of the house by the paramedics and escorted by her ohana, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Stalking up to David-now identified as David Ortega-she pulled her fist back and slugged him in the face, grinning in satisfaction as she heard his nose crunch from the power of the punch. Local police officers just shrugged-they had been quickly informed of what Grace had gone through. It wasn't what the bastard deserved, but it was something at least.

Months after the final court date, and David Ortega's incarceration, Grace finished adjusting the lamp in her new home. The old place gave her the chills every time she walked through the door, so she decided to move. Turning to the last box, she pulled her father's uniform and badge and his picture out, placing them on the mantle of a fireplace that probably would never get used, making sure that the American flag McGarrett had given her at the funeral was in full display. She was proud of her father for all that he had done. Sitting down on the couch, she remembered the day that she had lost her last blood relative.

_Two years ago._

_The final clue had come in that grey morning, the one that would lead them to a human trafficker's hideout by the docks. The entire team was loaded properly; vests festooned with enough ammunition for their handguns and assault rifles, or in Kono's case, a shotgun. Should they find anything incriminating-and they were desperately hoping on it-it would put these people away for a long time._

_It was a half hour drive to the docks, following their given directions to a warehouse on the far end of the wharf. It stood well away from the other buildings, so they didn't have to worry so much about friendly casualties or about other people wandering into the line of fire. It had started to drizzle as they waited for the most opportune time to storm the place and arrest everyone. Kono was the one to positively identify their main target entering the building, and upon a five-count, the team kicked down the doors and rushed in._

_Thirty minutes and a long firefight after, the Five-0 team was busily cuffing their perpetrators hands with zip cuffs. It was just when they had trundled the last man off to HPD and long after to victims had been taken away to a hospital that Danny noticed something on the back of his daughter's head. Being a trained marksman himself, he knew that he was staring at the laser sight of a long barrelled weapon. On the heels of his warning shout, he had taken the bullet in one of the only places the vest didn't cover-under the arm. The semi- jacketed hollow point round punched through cleanly and exited messily, tearing through flesh as easily as if it was paper, slicing through the aorta as it passed._

_Grace stared at her father from where he had pushed her to the ground. Something was wrong with him-he wasn't getting up and talking with his hands, and from her angle, she couldn't see the spreading pool of blood until she got to her knees. "Daddy!" she screamed, scrambling to his side to see how bad the damage was, futilely pressing down on the exit wound. "Please, daddy, don't leave me!"_

_Danny had a hard time trying to understand why his daughter was so upset, why things seemed so out of order. When it hit him many seconds later, he knew that he didn't have a lot of time left. With his last puffs of air, he smiled at his baby girl, reassuring her that things would be okay in the end. "Remember, Danno loves you, Monkey," he gasped out. The last things his failing sight saw was the sobbing face of his daughter as Steve tried to wrench her away so that first aid could be administered._

_Paramedics arrived five minutes after the task force gave up on trying to revive the Jersey native. They confirmed that he was DOA-Dead on Arrival-and transported his body to the morgue where Max Bergman silently performed the autopsy, refusing his younger subordinates access to the room. It was a personal favour, he had told them. He was ohana, and no one else would touch the body during the time that the autopsy was happening._

_The funeral wasn't elegant-the one she had attended for her mother and step-father was and it seemed too much for a burial. This one was just perfect, knowing that her father would have approved that it held just the right touch of class, but what made it even more beautiful was the amount of people who had showed up for the ceremony. Every single officer from HPD had turned up-on and off duty, including some enlisted people from the Navy who had known Danny in the past, whether it was from a case or from meeting them through Steve. Catherine Rollins, Steve's old flame, had made an appearance, offering her most sincere apologies, and later regaling everyone with the hilarious tale of how the two had met._

_Tears flowed from Grace's eyes when she was called up to place the first handful of dirt on the coffin, and she was glad when her extended family came up with her and placed their handfuls of dirt at the same time. Steve's former Navy comrades then stood up with a previously unseen triangle that they handed off to their commanding officer, who in turn gave it to his niece. The folded flag had been placed in a beautiful cherry case and she made sure not to tarnish the glass with finger prints. Holding it delicately, she motioned for the officers to approach and she gave them each individual hugs to show her gratitude for what they were silently saying-that Danny was a good man, and would have made a great C.O. who cared for his troops, once one got past the ranting._

_Grace was sitting on the lanai at her uncle's place when the team came out with glasses of beer, bringing extra bottles with them as they would be needed. They weren't having a traditional remembrance party, so beer and chips and no uniforms would do fine for the evening. They toasted, each silently remembering Danny in their own little way, sharing their stories with the rest, some funny, some sad, but most of them great stories on the takedowns that he had participated in, and those with happy endings were the best to repeat. Chin chimed in with their first big bust, Sang Min, and how Danny had gotten shot because of Steve, and how the former Navy Commander had driven a patrol car onto the deck of a freighter in order to get the man who had killed his father, and where the famous "Book-em, Danno" had come into play. Things had derailed from there, leaving Grace still mourning the passing of her father, but knowing that she would be fine._

_Present._

Shrugging off memories, Grace got up from the couch and headed outside to take a look around her new property. She smiled at the old couple who lived on one side of her, introducing herself, and accepting the plate of cookies the woman had cooked up for her. She promised to return the plate and brought them inside, indulging in one of the treats, sighing happily when she found a soft, gooey center. Heading over to the other side of her yard, she shouted out a greeting to the man on the lanai.

"Hey, anakala!" she called out, slipping around a tree and hugging the man.

"How are you, Gracie?" he asked, returning the hug.

"I'll be fine. I have you and the rest of the team to look after me," she replied, falling into the old routine of pestering him just like her father used to do about some random stunt he had pulled that week. She took the beer he offered her and sat down on a chair, looking out at the waves crashing on the sand. If she stared long enough at the ocean, she could see her father out on the waves, surfing. In a sense, she was sad that he had never gone pro, but glad that he was still looking out for her, even if it was in the afterlife. Holding the bottle up, she quietly saluted the figure as it grabbed another wave, riding it in effortlessly.

"He still out there, Gracie?" Steve asked, looking out to sea, knowing what she was looking at-he had even caught the ghostly figure a couple of times.

"Yeah, and enjoying every minute of it," Grace told him, clinking her bottle with his and taking a sip.

_**Translations (If this doesn't add up to what you know about pidgin, blame those translator sites)**_

_**Anakala—uncle**_

_**Haole—Caucasian**_

_**Kaikamahine—niece**_

_**Ohana—family**_

_Hey, so this is the sequel to __Bleed Red__. I hope that you enjoyed this one, and I am sorry that I killed Danny in here. I wanted Grace to go through the aftermath of the loss, but I also wanted to try my hand at an M rated story. I know that I had been told that I could have made __Bleed Red__ a longer story, but my temporary muse abandoned me, and came back with this idea, and is pressuring me to take a story that I had long since started and to review the entire thing, which means that I have to rewrite it all. And my more permanent muse has disappeared off of the face of the earth without a trace, so I am in quite a bind. I apologize for that. I also apologize if this offended anyone, but I did warn you that it contained rape scenes. Did you even read the summary before clicking?_

_Also, I wrote at the end that Danny was surfing. Yes, he grew to love it, but he never went pro, even though he was great at the sport. And, yes, the title, and the prequel, has come from Ronnie Dunn and his songs. They are awe inspiring._

_My temporary came back with an idea of a multiple crossover, and has been hounding me ever since after a two week absence. Not to mention that I have been reading __The Magnificent Seven__, a show that I have never watched before, and have fallen in love with the AU in which the characters are ATF agents. My temporary has also given me an idea for a Hawaii Five-0 and NCIS: LA crossover where Danny and Deeks are biological brothers, though neither of them knows this fact until Danny has been working on the task force for a month or two, and it will be perfect when Matt Williams is introduced._


End file.
